Soutien scolaire
by Bakamura
Summary: "Tu sais que tu as besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas extrêmement dur, mais tu as besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour t'aider à mémoriser. Suguro, tu aideras Rin à étudier, ce soir, annonça Yukio d'un ton sans réplique." Rin soupira et se tourna vers son camarade de classe, qui grommela une litanie de mots fort peu courtois que nous nous abstiendrons de mentionner ici.


**Disclaimer** : Ceci est une traduction de BlackStables sur Deviantart. Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato.

* * *

><p>- Tu sais que tu as besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas extrêmement dur, mais il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour t'aider à mémoriser. Suguro, tu aideras Rin à étudier, ce soir, annonça Yukio d'un ton sans réplique.<p>

Rin soupira et se retourna vers son camarade de classe, qui grommela une litanie de mots forts peu courtois que nous nous abstiendrons de mentionner ici.

Le fils de Satan laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. "Yukiooooo", ignorant les complaintes de son frère, poursuivit son cours sur les différents types de plantes pouvant repousser les démons pendant quelques minutes, puis la classe se termina.

- Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne peux pas venir m'aider ce soir, Yukio ? Demanda le démon à son frère tout en rangeant ses livres. Yukio soupira et se détourna de ses documents, qu'il rangea à la va-vite dans sa mallette.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit quatre fois maintenant. J'ai une réunion. Nous allons parler de choses importantes, et je dois obligatoirement y être. Rendez-vous demain en classe. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'attendre à ce que je te réveille, demain matin.

Il tira sur sa manche, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois y aller.

Il sortit en contournant Bon, qui attendait Rin dans l'encadrement de la porte.

À contrecœur, Rin s'approcha de lui.

- À quelle heure ? Demanda Ryûji, clairement irrité.

Rin soupira et réfléchit. Il devait ranger sa chambre, et probablement essayer de prendre de l'avance sur ses cours pour ne pas paraître trop stupide.

- ... Vers seize heures ?

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Où ?

- Mon dortoir.

Il soupira encore, réussit un rigide hochement de tête, et sortit de la classe.

- À plus tard, grommela Rin.

* * *

><p>Bon regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 15:57. Merveilleux. Il leva les yeux vers l'ancien dortoir, qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il se demandait comment les frères Okumura pouvaient vivre dans un tel endroit, tous seuls. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient exorcistes, ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller tout seuls. Ryuji ouvrit à contrecœur la porte du bâtiment, et entra.<p>

En regardant autour de lui, il pouvait constater que cet endroit n'avait pas été habité depuis longtemps. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées dans les coins et de la poussière partout. Bon s'avança rapidement vers l'escalier, sachant qu'il conduisait directement au cinquième étable, à où se trouvait Rin. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir - les siens, il espérait. Il commença enfin à apercevoir quelques signes de vie, comme une diminution du nombre de toiles, et des lumières qui s'allumaient automatiquement quand il franchissait les portes. Il prit son courage à deux mains une fois de plus, inspira fortement, puis toqua à la porte.

- Bon ? Entendit-il la voix de Rin lui demander à travers la porte.

Bon grommela quelques mots pour confirmer que c'était bien lui.

- Tu peux entrer.

Suguro poussa la lourde porte et regarda autour de lui. Rin était debout, tenant la porte qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Yukio, à demi-nu. Il frottait une serviette autour de son cou, comme s'il sortait de la douche, et il ne portait pas de chemise. Son pantalon de pyjama à carreaux noirs et blancs était un peu trop petit pour être socialement acceptable.

_Mince alors, ce type a quelques abdos... Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, là ?! _Bon s'asséna une claque mentale et cligna des yeux.

- Tu crois pas que tu devrais mettre une chemise ?

- Hein ?

Le démon baissa les yeux, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il ne s'était pas entièrement habillé, puis il eut un sourire railleur.

- Un problème ? Demanda Rin, qui rit ensuite en voyant la tête que faisait Bon.

Il sortit un t-shirt bleu de son armoire, qu'il enfila en baillant, et jeta sa serviette dans un coin.

- On peut commencer à réviser ?

Bon soupira. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait sortir d'ici et oublier ce qu'il venait de penser. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

- Euh, ouais. Viens ici, j'ai déjà commencé à lire mes livres.

Rin se dirigea dans une pièce adjacente à la chambre de Yukio. Bon le suivit, ses livres sous le bras. Rin s'assit sur le sol, entouré par au moins cinq livres de cours et encore plus de feuilles de papiers, et fit signe à Bon de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le fit, et commença à le bombarder de questions.

Après une heure et demie de questions aux réponses hasardeuses, et cinq minutes à étudier le sujet, Rin était fatigué. Non, il était déjà fatigué avant de commencer. Maintenant, il était exténué.

- Ryûji... bailla Rin, est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause, s'il te plaît ?

- On a presque terminé. Encore un peu, et je pourrais partir.

Rin lui fit des yeux de chien battu, auxquels Ryûji eut bien du mal à résister. Il soupira et bailla aussi.

- Très bien. Dix minutes.

Rin se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le sol et ferma ses yeux, prenant tout l'espace à la gauche de Bon. Ryûji croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il jeta un regard à Rin quelques minutes plus tard, qui était à présent recroquevillé dos à lui. Il regarda sa montre. Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées ?! Il avait dû être trop pris dans ses pensées.

- Rin.

Il passa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, puis lui secoua l'épaule. Rin s'agita. Il recommença. Cherchant une meilleur réaction de la part de son condisciple, il le fit une fois de plus. Le garçon roula sur le torse de Ryûji, se serrant étroitement contre lui et laissant reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Bon se figea quand Rin passa une jambe autour de lui. Ça ne devait pas être une position très confortable, mais apparemment il était bien ainsi. Et il dormait encore. Bon se pencha sur lui et écarta les mèches qui tombaient sur le visage de Rin. Il avait l'air totalement doux et inoffensif, ainsi. Bon le contempla quelque temps "Il est à moi, juste à moi, et je m'en fiche si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire à propos de ça", pensa-t-il. Avant de s'asséner une nouvelle claque mentale.

Il n'avais pas envie de réveiller Rin ; il craignait que ce dernier ne panique et veuille qu'il parte. Bon sentait ses joues se réchauffer beaucoup, et il passa un bras autour de lui. Rin enfouit son visage plus profondément contre le t-shirt de Suguro, ses cheveux tombant à nouveau devant son visage. Le brun-blond à crête prit un moment à caresser la joue de l'autre du bout des doigts. Il était vraiment très mignon. La queue du démon remua, et il papillonna des yeux. Bon retint son souffle. Il savait que ce moment ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, mais... si peu de temps ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Chut... c'est bon... Tu peux te rendormir, Rin...

Rin se calma, et Bon caressa de nouveau sa joue. Il leva les yeux au plafond, pas pour chercher quelque chose en particulier, juste pour sentir. Sentir la tête de Rin reposant sur lui, sentir son bras entourant son ventre, sentir Rin dans de si près avec lui, la chaleur de son corps. Il baissa les yeux vers lui, et se pencha en avant pour placer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Sa queue remua encore un peu. Suguro aurait voulu se lever pour éteindre la lumière, mais il ne pensait pas que Rin le laisserai faire sans se réveiller. Il soupira et attira lentement son cartable à lui, pour l'utiliser comme un oreiller. Il embrassa le front de Rin une fois de plus avant de, lui aussi, sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Ce fut la stridente sonnerie du réveil qui réveilla Rin. Trouver Ryûji endormi le surprit, ainsi que le fait qu'il l'ait étreint pendant son sommeil. Bon avait son bras autour des épaules de Rin, et la tête de Rin était sur le torse de Bon.<p>

Ce dernier s'agita dans son sommeil, et commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Rin ne voulait pas que Bon le voit blotti contre lui, mais il n'eut pas eu la chance de se dégager avant que Suguro ne se réveille et regarde autour de lui.

- Oi, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais dormir sur le sol, dit-il quand il croisa le regard de Rin.

Rin s'assit.

- Okay. Mais Ryûji... Qu'est-ce que je fichais allongé toi ?

Bon s'assit aussi et s'étira.

- Tu t'es endormi la nuit dernière, et quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller, tu as un peu roulé sur moi.

Bon bailla et se frotta les yeux. Rin le regarda bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

- Eh bien... euh... j'avais pas trop envie.

Le réveil sonna de nouveau et Rin se leva pour l'éteindre. Bon resta assis sur le sol, à regarder un livre en face de lui. Rin s'approcha de lui et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. Bon le regarda.

- Viens, on va prendre un petit déj', murmura-t-il.

À la cafétéria, il y avait deux assiettes de bacon et des œufs sur le plat déjà préparés. C'est à ce moment Bon se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. Ils mâchèrent quelques temps en silence, puis Rin annonça qu'il avait besoin d'aller dans la cuisine pour un moment. Bon avait posé son bras tendu sur la table, et quand Rin se leva, il passa légèrement deux doigts le long du bras de Suguro. Ce contact le fit frissonner. Rin, qui était entré dans la cuisine avec un sourire sur son visage, en sortit en fronçant les sourcils, avec ce qui semblait être des œufs sur le devant de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Bon, perplexe.

Il se leva et tendit à Rin quelques serviettes en papier. Rin sourit comme s'il y avait une blague que Bon manquait, et prit les serviettes qu'il lui tendait.

- Nous allons manquer d'œufs.

Il essuya sa chemise, mais il y avait un peu trop de tâches pour seulement deux serviettes en papier.

Rin soupira, haussa les épaules et enleva sa chemise.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Sourit Rin.

- Non, plus maintenant. Répondit simplement Bon. L'ombre d'un sourire lui vint aux lèvres, et Rin rougit.

Un moment passa.

- D'accord. Alors... Permets-moi de remettre ces plats dans la cuisine, et on pourra partir d'ici.

Rin posa sa chemise salie sur sa chaise, et ramassa les deux assiettes, les deux verres, tous les couverts et les emmena à la cuisine avant que Bon ne puisse lui proposer son l'aide.

Rin revint avec de la farine partout sur lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus gris et il toussait des nuages blancs.

- Il s'est passé quoi, encore ? Demanda Ryûji, cherchant quelque chose pour nettoyer Rin.

- Nous allons aussi manquer de farine, maintenant.

Bon le regarda comme s'il était fou et Rin éclata de rire, avant de s'étrangler avec la farine.

- Aah... Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Bon connaissait à présent assez bien le bâtiment, mais ne savait pas où se trouvaient les douches. Rin lui qu'il le rejoindrait là-bas, et il allait chercher quelques vêtements propres. Il observa la queue du démon tandis qu'il s'éloignait, et fixa quelques temps le tournant par lequel il avait disparu. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander où aller.

- OI, OKUMURA ! Cria-t-il, JE NE SAIS PAS OÙ JE SUIS !

- Bouh, murmura quelqu'un dans son oreille.

- AH !

Bon sursauta et se retourna.

- Rin ?!

Le démon rit à nouveau.

- Tu as pris un mauvais tournant. Tu étais censé aller à gauche une fois après avoir descendu l'escalier, pas à droite. Je t'ai vu juste avant que tu ne commence à m'appeler. Désolé si je t'ai fait trop peur, dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tiens, prends-ça.

Il tendit des vêtements à Bons. Juste une chemise grise et un jean, mais Bon ne pensait pas qu'ils s'adaptent très bien à sa taille. Mais c'était dimanche, et il n'avait pas de cours "normaux", donc ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Rin commença à marcher vers le hall, mais Bon attrapa son épaule nue couverte de farine, et lui fit face.

- Merci, fit Bon.

Rin sourit et reprit sa marche dans le couloir, Bon le suivant. Il observait Rin. C'était comme un jeu de mines. Y a-t-il une bombe ici, ou là? Il était seulement à quelques pas derrière Rin, et ne pouvait voir que son dos nu, ainsi que sa queue de démon qu'il se balançait pendant sa marche. Bon se demanda brièvement si Rin pouvait la contrôler. Il avait repéré la bombe n°3 quand Rin s'arrêta une fois dans la salle de bain, et Bon le heurta de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à se qu'il se stoppe si brusquement.

- Humf !

Bon s'accrocha à la taille de Rin pour retrouver l'équilibre.

- Désolé, je t'ai pas vu t'arrêter, murmura Bon en rougissant, fixant les yeux de Rin dans le miroir.

Il attarda juste un peu trop longtemps sa main sur les côtes de Rin, puis le lâcha soudainement comme si il avait été brûlé et s'éloigna rapidement en détournant le regard. Les joues de Rin se colorèrent à nouveau.

- Euh... O-Ouais, ok... c'est bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des douches, juste là-bas. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans ce placard.

Rin montra l'armoire dans un coin de la pièce. Les douches étaient plutôt délabrées, mais au moins il y avait des panneaux de bois entre chaque. Bon se dirigea vers l'armoire pendant que Rin rinçait la farine sur son corps. Il y trouva une brosse à dents, un peu de dentifrice... Mais pas de gel pour les cheveux. Il soupira. Il allait devoir laisser ses cheveux tomber vers le bas aujourd'hui. Rin sortit de la douche, tout habillé.

- Tu t'es brossé les dents ? Parce que si c'est le cas, t'as utilisé toute l'eau chaude et AHH, C'EST FROID !

- Méfie-toi, il y a de l'eau sur le sol ! Lui dit Bon.

Lentement, Rin se dirigea vers son camarade de classe. Au lieu de glisser sur l'eau, il réussit cependant à trébucher sur les vêtements sales de Bon, qu'il avait jeté sur le plancher quelques temps plus tôt.

- Ah !

Rin bascula sur Bon, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il tombe sur lui. Ils cognèrent tout deux le sol avec un grand "boum".

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rin se trouva la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Bon. Il leva les yeux et lutta pour se soutenir sur ses bras.

- Déso-

Rin s'arrêta à mi-mot quand la main de Bon se leva vers son visage. Il trouvait Ryûji beaucoup plus proche que prévu. Bon caressa légèrement la joue de Rin. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleu cristal de Rin.

- Désolé.

Rin respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, crétin.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. Bon passa son autre main dans le dos du demi-démon, et s'avança juste assez pour connecter leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Bon se fermèrent, il l'embrassa doucement. Après quelques secondes, lui rendit la pareille. Rin appuya son front contre celui de Bon, et le pouce de ce dernier se déplaca d'avant en arrière sur sa joue. Rin ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir un Ryûji très satisfait allongé en-dessous de lui.

Rin se redressa en position assise, pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, murmura Rin.

Il étreignit Bon encore plus étroitement, puis le lâcha et fit mine de commencer à se lever.

- Allez, il faut qu'on y aille.

Mais Bon n'était pas vraiment de cet avis.

- Non...

Il plaça sa tête au-dessus de celle de Rin, et appuya de nouveau leurs fronts ensemble.

- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer nos "révisions". Je n'ai pas encore étudié le sujet d'assez près.

Il baissa la tête pour un autre baiser passionné. Rin prit le menton de Bon en coupe et sourit.

- Je pense aussi.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Mais on va être en retard.

Bon fronça les sourcils :

- Je m'en fiche. On peut sécher, tu sais.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Rin rompit le contact.

- Nous avons un test aujourd'hui. Tu veux expliquer à Yukio comment nous avons passé toute la journée à faire Dieu sait quoi, au lieu de passer l'examen ? Lui murmura Rin à l'oreille, avant d'embrasser sa joue.

- Tu veux aller à l'école, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça, dit Bon, et Rin rit.

- Et toi ne voulant pas y aller, ça ne l'est pas ?

Tout en parlant, Rin s'était lentement relevé, et ils étaient tout les deux debout.

- N'importe quel autre jour, Bon, et je saute la classe de passer du temps avec toi. La seule raison qui me retient est le test que nous avons.

Il leva les yeux vers un Bon faisant la moue.

- Allez.

Rin glissa sa main dans celle de Bon et l'entraîna avec lui. Il le conduisit hors de la salle de bains, passa par les escaliers, et ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre de Rin quand Bon arrêta.

- Rappelle-toi quand j'ai dit que je n'étais pas assez près de toi ? Demanda-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Rin.

- Mmmhumm... acquiesça Rin, se retenant à grand peine de l'embrasser. Bon sourit.

- Toujours pas assez près à mon goût.


End file.
